Noble Steed
by blossomjaj988
Summary: Sven never really thought of himself as a Noble Steed, but Anna thinks differently. After creating a friendship, Sven makes sure that Anna is always safe, as is his duty.


Sven couldn't have been happier with his new life at the castle. The stall was nice and large, the hay was always fresh making it nice and comfortable, the neighboring horses were very kind, and the endless supply of carrots was icing on the cake. On top of that, he had never seen his friend happier in his life.

Kristoff would always welcome him in the mornings with a large smile on his face and a good size bag of carrots. He laughed more, smiled more and overall was much happier than in times past. Sure they still worked, but it only meant more time to spend with Kristoff. And what could beat that?

Well, a certain visitor that came in the night actually. One that was supposed to be there any minute now.

What Kristoff didn't know was Sven also got visits from Anna. It started when they had first stayed at the castle. She had snuck into the barn, looking every which way for Sven's stall. Sven had lifted his head to see her smiling at him.

"Hey boy!" Anna said as she walked to him. Sven grunted his hello. "I got something for you!" Sven looked at the bag that Anna was now shaking in front of him. He leapt to his feet, tongue hanging out, smiling with excitement. Anna laughed,

"I'll give them to you," She looked behind her and then leaned in and whispered, "but don't tell Kristoff I've come ok?" Sven nodded, tongue still hanging loosely out of his mouth. For the carrots, he would do anything she asked. With a giggle, Anna placed the bag on the ground and poured out the carrots from within. In an instant, Sven had a whole carrot in his mouth.

He looked up at Anna, ready to bite down, but instinctively he stopped. He stuck the carrot back out of his mouth, offering her a bite. Anna smiled and patted his head,

"Thank you, but I'm good. They're all for you anyways." Sven's eyes widened. He sucked the carrot back in with a soft pop and began to chew. She stroked his fur while watching him eat. Sven lay back down and Anna joined him, leaning against his large neck.

"So, how was harvesting today?" Sven looked at her and grunted.

_Good, but it was such a long day. We had to go to 2 different lakes to get enough ice and they weren't exactly my favorite places. But it was good._

Anna looked at him confused,

"Well, not having Kristoff to translate is a bit tough. But, I'm going to guess it went well. Yeah?" Sven blinked, realizing she had no idea what he had said. So, he nodded as he chewed his last piece of carrot. Anna giggled,

"That's good. You like your stall?" Sven nodded again. "I'm glad. I made sure they gave you the biggest and nicest one. But don't tell Primrose though, she could get jealous."

Sven looked up momentarily to eye the horse a few stalls over. Anna's horse, Primrose, was busy eating hay and hadn't heard Anna. Sven heard Anna giggle,

"I know she wouldn't mind but, I wouldn't want any problems going on in here." Sven looked back at her. She was smiling ear to ear, but then her smiled faded,

"They have been nice to you haven't they?" Sven grunted and nodded again, her smile returned, "Good! I'm so glad! I was worried you wouldn't like it here." She began to stroke his fur again and Sven laid his head down so he could watch her. Anna watched her hands move across his fur, concentrating it seemed on what she was doing. She spoke again,

"I know it's not the mountains or the forest but, I figured you deserved it. After all if it wasn't for your speedy legs I never would have made it back to the castle." Sven watched her lean against him, her eyes closed as she sighed deeply. "I don't think I would have made it back if it wasn't for you two. In fact, I doubt I ever would have found my sister at all." Sven snorted at her softly making her eyes open. She crawled over, put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you Sven, for saving me, for keeping me safe; for everything." Anna stood, rubbing his face gently. "You're my little noble steed." She giggled as she began to walk away, Sven grunted at her. Anna turned, looking at him confused as he grunted more trying to get his question out. Anna smiled with realization,

"I'll come back tomorrow buddy and don't worry, I'll bring carrots too."

With that, Anna began to come every night. No matter the weather, no matter the circumstances, she would visit him. If it was cold, she would bring blankets. If it was hot, she would bring an extra bucket of water. In storms, she would sing to him even though he wasn't afraid; but it was still nice to hear instead of the thunder. If she went on trips, she stayed later to make up for the time they would have lost while she was gone.

She would talk to him, ask how everything was, stroke his gentle fur and rid it of its' knots; just being her usual kind, gentle self. Sven loved her smile, loved her happiness and loved the carrots she would bring. It was a good thing they had come back for her and it was an even better thing they had saved her. Sven liked her a lot and her calling him noble steed, well that just made him feel so special to her. A reindeer? A noble steed? Him? Though it was different, Sven couldn't help but smile every time she called him that. It was nice to feel special by someone other than Kristoff.

Sven waited patiently for his late night visitor, eyeing the door in between his bites of food. The stable hands had already fed them, which meant Anna would be coming at any minute. But by the time the bucket was empty, Anna still hadn't arrived. Sven continued to watch the door, waiting patiently to hear her coming.

Time passed slowly, and Sven watched as the other stable horses began to fall asleep. He fought the drowsiness, waiting desperately for his friend to come through the barn doors.

But she never did.

The next morning, Sven awoke with a jolt. The stable hands eyed him, knowing that Kristoff had the day off and that Sven should be sleeping. But Sven could careless. He stood, looking at the door again. It was wide open, but Anna wasn't there. He looked down to see if maybe she had come in the night and left a bag of carrots.

Nope. No carrots.

Sven grunted loudly, confused at what was going on. He ate his breakfast slowly, pondering on what could have happened. Could there be something wrong? Could she be in trouble? If she was, he had to be there for her, just like before. He had to help her as best he could. When the hands had left and his breakfast was gone, Sven jumped the stall. The horses stared at him as he trotted out the door.

He had to see her; he had to make sure that she was ok. It was his duty as her noble steed to do so.

The guards at the door eyed him warily, unsure of what to make of Sven being there. He began to grunt and snort, trying to desperately tell them,

_Get Kristoff! Please! Get Kristoff for me! I have to see Anna! _

But seeing as the guards didn't have the skills of reindeer talk, they only heard grunts. Sven kept trying though, grunting and snorting as loud as possible. Sven watched as one of the guard's eyes got wide. Smiling to himself, the guard nodded towards Sven,

"I think I know what he wants." He went through the door, shutting it swiftly behind him. Sven became silent. A few minutes passed and the door opened again. The guard appeared first and then Kristoff followed him.

"He's been standing here for ages now, we have no idea what he wants. So I thought maybe you would." Kristoff nodded towards the guard,

"Thank you." He turned and faced Sven, walking down the steps. "Hey buddy, what are you doing out here?" Kristoff said with a smirk. He patted Sven's head and Sven grunted at him,

_Where is Anna? _Kristoff's smile faltered,

"She's sick buddy, really sick." He said with a gentle pat, "We don't know what it is but she is on bed rest right now." Sven looked at him wide eyed.

_So that's why she didn't come._

"Didn't come? What are you-?"

_Can I see her? _Kristoff was taken aback. Sven kept his eyes locked on his, his face as serious as he could make it. If Kristoff said no, there was no way of stopping him running through the doors and finding her. Sven prepared himself to run past Kristoff when he smiled at him,

"I think she would like that." Sven smiled, his tongue hanging out as he followed Kristoff inside. The castle was huge, and for a moment Sven was taken aback. He stood there, taking in this vast place. It was no forest and it was definitely no troll valley.

"Come on buddy, you wanna see her don't you?" Sven looked over to see Kristoff near the stairs. Shaking his head back into focus, Sven trotted over to him. With some help, Sven made it up the stairs. He followed Kristoff down the halls, hiding his eagerness to see Anna. He stared at the pictures on the wall, wondering why they were all staring at him. They soon stopped in front of the door. Kristoff looked at him,

"Alright buddy, you can see her. Just be careful ok? Don't jump on her or anything?" Sven gave him the look. Kristoff laughed, "Hey I have to tell you just to make sure ok?" His smile faded and he looked to the floor. "She really isn't feeling that well, so just be gentle." Sven walked over to him and nudged his shoulder in reassurance. Kristoff smiled weakly, turned to the door and opened it. He walked in,

"Anna, someone wants to see you." Kristoff turned to Sven and motioned him in. Sven walked slowly through the door, stopping when he saw her.

Anna lay on the bed, her face paler than Sven remembered. Cloths and bowls of water sat on the bedside table while blankets were wrapped neatly around her. Sven looked at her, watching as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Sven?" She said faintly. Sven walked slowly over to her, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" He stopped beside her bed. She didn't look like the usual cheery Anna Sven remembered in the barn. No, it seemed all her happiness and joy was gone for the moment. And Sven did not like it.

"The guards said he was outside the door for a while." Came Kristoff, "It seems he was desperate to see you." Anna looked at Sven, a small smile forming on her face. Sven was careful to lay his head next to Anna's chest. He grunted softly, careful not to be loud. He felt her move and then felt her gentle touch on his head. He sighed,

"Did you miss me?" Anna said softly. Sven nodded, looking at her. "I missed you too." He saw tears forming in her eyes, and for a moment Sven got scared. He thought for sure he had hurt her, breathed too hard on her, got too close to her; something awful to make her cry. But then, he saw her smile. It was the same smile she would have in the barn when she saw him. Sensing the tension in Sven, Anna spoke,

"No Sven, I'm not crying cause I'm sad. I'm crying cause I'm happy. Happy to see my little noble steed." Sven smiled at her and sighed deeply, watching his breath move the hair around her. She giggled, and then began to cough. The cough shook her whole body and made her face turn bright red. Sven sat up a little; afraid he had done something wrong. He watched Kristoff come over and help her sit up. Sven sat there helplessly, unsure of what to do. Soon, she stopped coughing and Kristoff laid her back down gently. He took a nearby cloth and began wiping away the tears that had come from the painful coughs, and then he placed it on her forehead. Anna saw that Sven had moved and reached her hand towards him.

"It's ok Sven." Sven eyed her hand and moved back to where he was before, letting her hand rest against his head. "I'll be ok."

Sven never moved from his spot until Anna recovered, which took nearly two weeks. No matter how much the guards tried, no matter how much Elsa protested, no matter how much Kristoff tried to negotiate with bags of carrots; he wouldn't leave. He had to be there for her, to protect her, to make sure she would feel better.

He was her noble steed after all.


End file.
